Among the Stars
by J. N. Williamson
Summary: "The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how they love them while they're alive." — Optimus Prime.
1. Chapter One: Horizon

**_Among the Stars_**

 ** _by J. N. Williamson_**

 _"The greatest weakness of must humans is their hesitancy to tell others how they love them while they're alive." — Optimus Prime._

 ** _There is more to them than meets the eye._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** : I am in no means associated with the creators of Transformers, nor do I own anything.

 ** _Claimer_** : I merely own my Original Characters and their fictional appearance within the cray-zay world we so love.

Right, I honestly tried to put my idea to works but after reading through it, I was like what the hell am I doing; so in simple terms, this is me starting over once more. It's too complicated for me to include something as large as Pacific Rim with Transformers so that idea is a big no for me. This time, hopefully—I am pleased with what I wrote in a span of six hours so there's that.

Once again, I apologize for those who have read the brief idea I had posted hours ago and hopefully you guys would enjoy this one more.

I've seen a lot of stories involving Sam either having a sister or a cousin coming to live with them; so I decided I'd try a different approach. So yeah, note aside.

Enjoy :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One: Horizon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Desperation_.

It was the absence of hope that had caused her to do the one thing she had promised to never do. It felt like a parasite had taken residence beneath her skin, the guilt that made her hesitate.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_ God be her witness, causing him pain was the last thing she wanted but as she read through the hastily scribbled words written across the crumbled piece of paper, she knew this was something she had to do.

He had made it clear to her on numerous times that his job was more important than his own daughter; so this seemed the better option. Though she knew it would have been easier to tell him what her heart yearned for him to hear, she couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Running from her problems had never been at the top of her list of things to do but what else was there for her?

Knowing that regrets always came a tad too late, she just prayed to whomever was listening that he'd understand. That this wouldn't somehow blow up in her face, because she knew that he'd remind her over and over again.

 ** _"I told you so."_** If there was one thing she hated more than arrogance, it was knowing that the people she cared about thought it fitting to spout nothing but lies. She was not that little girl anymore, hanging on every broken promise her father had ever made.

Was this what her mother felt when she finally had enough—leaving the man she loved and the daughter she birthed behind in haste to escape the madness?

"I am sorry." And the sincerity behind her words almost made her choke on her own tears but knowing that she couldn't stay longer, the nineteen year old simply placed a tender kiss on the piece of paper before placing it back on her bed—smiling briefly at the frame withholding the photo taken days before her mother had left.

What had she missed? It was a question she'd ask herself countless a times before, one that would not be answered for a long time. She never considered herself as courageous but as she slung the heavy duffel bag across her shoulder, she knew that this was only the start of things.

The road ahead seemed dark and dreary but she knew without a doubt that she'd face the coming hurricane without fear and hesitation. It had taken less than two minutes for the teen to make sure she had everything she needed for her trip, mentally making a note that she'd apologize to him for practically raiding the pantry before easing herself towards the door.

 _I guess this is goodbye_. Easing the door open, ever aware of the emptiness slithering up her spine, she mentally prepared herself for the unknown. Just please understand.

But she knew better than to run from her demons. Because in the end, they'd always find someway to drag her back to the depths of hell.

 ** _Six years later._**

 ** _Peace_**.

It was something that had always boggled her mind; something that humanity had spent centuries fighting for but never truly achieving. Thoughts being her own, she had always believed peace to be an impossible feat.

There would always be conflict and there would always be war. That's just how she viewed it all—because in her mind, there was no right or wrong. No _just_ cause about proving to be more superior than the other. Though her thoughts should never be mistaken for doubt; as she was just as proud as anyone else serving their country.

Though most would frown at her way of thinking,—which was what made her stand out from the rest of her teammates—she had always prided herself at being different.

But no matter her personal thoughts on the subject; she was determined to prove her worth for a greater cause than herself. And it were times like these that she often found herself questioning whether her father would be proud of what she had accomplished so far.

Having completed the course in two years—something which had astounded those who had doubted her capabilities to do something they seemed impossible—she had received her Bachelor's degree in Aviation before having undergone intensive training at the Maxwell Air Force Base in Alabama and had passed all the requirements and qualifications expected of her.

But it just wasn't that _simple_. Not that she expected much. Any sane person would admit that it was hard—admitting otherwise would be an outright lie. The first few weeks had been tough—she had been exhausted, her muscles continuously screaming in protest but having inherited her grandfather's sheer determination and commintment to a cause, she had pushed herself to the limit where she had thought that her body could go no further.

Such a _cause_ required commitment, something that she was eager to give in hopes of being apart of something much larger than a doctor—a career that her parents had wanted her to pursue, well that was before everything went downhill.

"Captain Simmons," the firm voice roused the young woman from her thoughts, her body finally jolting into action. "—Colonel Sharp would like to see you."

Ignoring the chorus of whoops and hollers, Jessica Simmons sent a fleeting glare at her chuckling teammates before trailing behind Major Richards—fully aware that this would be a meeting she was not looking forward too.

She knew she had gone against standard protocols but considering that it had been her day off, or what she dubbed as her day off, what was the harm in having some fun? _Yeah, he's pissed._

Still donned in her flight suit, the young woman nodded in greeting at the military personnel mulling about—gaze intently taking in the scenery of the US SOCCENT Airbase she had been deployed to seven months prior and huffed at the glaring sun baring down upon them. "Major Richards, sir. On a scale from one to ten, how pissed to you reckon the Colonel to be?"

Grant "Badger" Richards was one of the few people that tollerated her mannerism of speaking—considering that it amused him greatly when a higher ranking officer would reprimand her for speaking in such a foul manner to someone of his standard; not that he minded, she noted.

But it was a man she respected, nonetheless, considering he had saved her ass numerous times before. He had always warned her that her mouth would get her into trouble someday, one that he reckoned was fast approaching. "I am going to pretend you didn't ask that," his frown deepened and it was then that Jessica realized that the man she had come to accept as a brother she never had was in deed, furious. "—do you have any _**idea**_ of what could have happened, Simmons?"

He stopped abruptly, rounding on her with a look of absolute rage flashing across his eyes. "You could have **_died_** , never mind the fact that you almost crashed an F-22. This isn't a playground, Jess. Stop acting like a little kid in candy land. I'm out," his words cut through her like a hot knife sliding against butter, making the woman truly realize that she had screwed up big time. "—because this time, I am not saving your ass again. I don't know what Colonel Sharp has in mind, but he is not happy. So I suggest you get moving, is that understood?"

Had it not been for the utter look of seriousness on his face, Jessica Simmons would have burst into fits of giggles but considering that his authoritative tone made her jump into action, the woman snapped to attention and nodded. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Her shoulder slumped once Grant was out of sight, her mind in shambles as she tried to recompose herself. She had never seen the man look so angry in his life—he was usually so calm, cool and collected, which made her feel guilty even more.

But once again, she did not regret what she did—though she could have asked for permission before taking the F-22 for an unrestricted flight test.

 _Too late for that now_. Ignoring the blatant looks sent her way, Jessica Simmons slowly made her way towards the air control tower with one objective in mind.

Confrontations was the one of the many things that the young woman hated, considering that it always ended up with someone leaving with a bloodied nose or a verbal warning on her part.

It had been months since her last slip up and for a second, the thought crossed her mind that this time, it would be her last anything. "Screwed up again?"

Fingers gripping the door handle, the young woman mentally rolled her eyes before turning towards the voice which had addressed her, a teasing smile forming on her lips. "Well someone has to, Captain Lennox."

William "Wild Bill" Lennox was one of those few men which she held a great amount of respect for. Because out of all the people who had little faith in her capabilities, he and Grant were the only ones who cheered her on, who believed in her when no one else did.

And for that, she would forever be grateful for. "What did you do this—?" A simple shake of her head had silenced the question running through his mind and Jessica was grateful once more that he said no more on the subject, besides knowing that news traveled fast—it wouldn't take long for the man to discover what she had done.

Hopefully he wouldn't bite her head off like Grant almost had. Because that would be another confrontation she was in no means looking forward to.

"Send my regards to Sarah." Not giving him enough time to respond, Jessica Simmons opened the door with a sense of dread settling in the pits of her stomach before easing herself into the building. "Let's get this over with."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strip you from your rank and have you wash the floors for the next eight years, Captain Simmons?" It shouldn't have surprised her that the man would jump straight into the fire but considering that the man didn't allow any bullshit, Jessica mentally prepared herself with a speech that would no doubt change his mind. "No bullshit, is that understood?"

Deflated, her shoulders slumped. "Yes, sir. With all due respect, I understand that what I did was reckless and out of line but—." Her words died down the second she saw the familiar emotion flash across his eyes—the same disappointment Grant had given her minutes ago.

Knowing that there was no valuable excuse for what she did, she knew that the consequences that would follow upon her actions would not be to her liking.

 _Do you regret it now, Simmons?_ Not that it would help her situation in the least, as regrets always came a tad too late. Would she be discharged or stripped from her rank? "Captain Simmons," Sharp snapped in a firm tone, his attention focused elsewhere. "—we will talk about this later. Don't think your off the hooks."

Frowning in utter confusion, the woman was about to call the man out before she finally registered the reason behind his dismissal. "Colonel Sharp, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out."

Because at the shudder running down her spine, Jessica Simmons knew without a doubt that shit was about to go FUBAR. And whether she liked it or not, this time there was no _running_.

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_ I feel so much better after reading through this new idea of mine, something that I've spent seven hours writing, hoping that it would come out perfect, which it did in my opinion. I am in no means up to standard with how the military works so if I got anything wrong, please inform me and I'll fix my mistakes. I am feeling quite pleased with this, so I might have the next chapter up and running by tomorrow or at the latest, Thursday.

I hope that you guys liked this and don't worry, Jessica won't be getting off easy for the stunt she pulled. But we will get to that later. Please leave a review, if you have the time because I would really like to know whether I should go forth with this idea or not.

But thank you for reading.

Love,

J.


	2. Chapter Two: Irony

**Among the Stars**

 **by J. N. Williamson.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers, nor am I associated with their creators.

 **Claimer:** I however do own Jessica Simmons and all other original material. I also own my imagination and what not.

Though I had originally planned to update _yesterday_ , I found myself rather tired and extremely lazy to do so. But here is the next chapter of _Among the Stars_ , so hopefully you guys like it.

* * *

 **Chapter Two.**

* * *

 _ **She had been overcome by a great sense of curiosity, one that had her nibbling at the nonexistent nails on her fingers. Would her question cause him pain, something that she had seen expressed on his face numerous times before.**_

 _ **But knowing she'd cause him nothing but anguish, the little girl could only hope that she'd see that smile return.**_

 _ **"Daddy."**_

It was the calm before the storm, or so Jessica Simmons was lead to believe upon having witnessed the once controlled room erupt in something she could easily identify as chaos. Tension arose within the air, crawling across her skin as well burning her lungs with each breath she took—a feeling she had come to associate herself with on a regular basis.

It reminded her that in simple terms, life was anything but easy. If all, death was the most efficient and unavoidable path, one that was deemed to most easiest of all. Having ignored her instincts before—her conscious screaming that taking the F-22 was nothing short of a bad idea—Jessica Simmons couldn't help but wonder what made her skin erupt in goosebumps at the feeling of paranoia crawling its way underneath her flesh.

 _ **"I made you something, daddy."** **With missing teeth and all, she most probably didn't look all that convincing as she peered at the man she adored with every ounce of her being.**_

But knowing that succumbing to these fears would bring her nothing but trouble, the young woman merely stood there in slight trepidation for what was to come.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace," Sharp affirmed in a sharp tone, "—squawk ident and proceed east out the area."

 _Though I have a slight feeling that whoever this is, taking orders isn't something written on their list._ Shaking off the thought, the young woman proceeded to take a small step forward when noticing that no immediate response came from Sharp's demand before clearing her throat. "Not another word from you, Simmons. Dismissed."

 _ **And nothing hurt more than watching him leave once more. She tried to understand, she honestly did but was it something she had done? Should she stop pestering him—?**_

 ** _Had he not promised that he would not leave her? Her fingers trembled as she held the crumbled piece of paper close to her chest—a single tear escaping the confinement of her eyes. She would have understood if he didn't like the drawing she had drawn hours prior, a hope that had been shredded into a million fragments when all he did was glance at the paper, clutching it in trembling hands before enclosing his hand over it._**

 ** _Her hope had shattered at the sound of her soul being torn apart. Had she done something wrong? Why would he tear it up?_**

 ** _He had broken his promise. He had left her just like her mother had. And that was something she could never forget, nor forgive._**

It was the last promise he had ever made to her, one that had taught her a valuable lesson in life. The feeling of being unwanted, of not being needed. Where were these memories coming from? For if there was one thing she hated more than arrogance, it were people who couldn't keep to their words.

Shaking the troubled thoughts revolving around the memories from her mind, Jessica knew that she had no other option and merely frowned at the man before shaking her head in utter defeat. _You screwed up this time, Simmons._

Ignoring the snide comment, Jessica merely bade the Colonel a farewell before meandering towards the door; ever aware that she was being closely watched. "Simmons," snapping to immediate attention, the young woman swiftly turned around and blinked. "—I suggest you get that ass moving. I need you and Franklin to intercept the target."

 _Oh thank the Lord._ Knowing that time was the limit, the young woman threw all precautions out the window the moment she muttered an agreement before rushing out the room and down the flight of stairs. "Raptors one and two," flinging the door open with enough force that rattled her ears, Jessica Simmons practically ran as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. "—snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogey is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking."

The moment she neared the F-22, a excitement like no other flowed through her veins. "Franklin." Simmons greeted her fellow pilot as she clambered up the small ladder before situating herself comfortably in the cockpit; strapping up and making sure that everything was secure.

"Captain," from her peripheral view, the young woman could see her fellow pilot strap himself securely before throwing her a thumbs up as she quickly closed the canopy of the aircraft. "—glad to see your still in one piece."

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Jessica knew that time was wasting. "No time like the present," she murmured into the headset connected to her flight helmet before proceeding to start the aircraft. "-all set and ready for take off."

Having gone through all the procedures; Jessica could only hope that the feeling of paranoia would leave soon. The familiar thrum of power humming beneath her had the young woman shifting in her seat, a giddiness she always felt when taking to the sky. "Let's blow some shit up!"

If only she had known the irony behind her words. "Define the meaning," Franklin mused through the headset, amusement dripping from his voice as the two distanced themselves further from the base. "—by blowing shit up?"

If only she knew the irony behind her own words, she'd have realized that she had just sealed her fate—though not necessarily speaking. Having seen enough in her life, the young woman could honestly admit without sounding exponentially crazy that nothing good would come from this.

She could feel it, the closer she got. That some _thing_ was bound to happen, something that she was in no means prepared for. But knowing that it would be another obstacle she'd have to overcome, would she be able to do so?

* * *

 **Author Note:** I am well aware that this chapter should have been longer but considering that it was over 6000 words, I decided I'll keep the action for the upcoming chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and somewhat found the flashback memory of when Jessica was a little girl questionable. Thanks for reading and I would also like to thank those who have added this story to their favorites as well as those who have followed.

I would also like to thank the two who have reviewed as well as to the Guest who had it spot on. Thank you for taking the time into reviewing. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint so I'm rather excited to read what you guys thought of this chapter.

With much love,

Jess.


	3. Chapter Three: Blackout

**Among the Stars**

 **by J. N. Williamson.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Transformers, nor am I associated with their creators.

 **Claimer:** I however do own Jessica Simmons and all other original material. I also own my imagination and what not.

I also do not own the quote I had taken from the video game, Tomb Raider. For those who will recognize it, kudos and cookies to you all.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 ** _Pain_**.

It was the first thing that registered through her mind as she blearily blinked up at the thick blanket of darkness—a painful reminder that no matter how hard she prayed this nightmare to end, nothing was further from the truth than watching it all burn to the ground.

How had things escalate so quickly? In no means had she been prepared for what happened—though she couldn't quite recall what had happened. It was all still a blur. All she could remember was—. "Franklin!"

But despair was quick to devour the last shred of hope she had. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that perhaps he could have survived, the more the gruesome image would flash before her.

She had a hard time accepting whether what she had seen was the truth or a figment of her imagination but in simple terms, her mind couldn't even conjure such an image without driving her to utter insanity.

 _Oh dear God._ And then it hit her and despite knowing that breaking down would bring her nowhere, the young woman couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Things had gone from controlled to FUBAR and there had been nothing she could do to prevent it from happening.

Though being a hero was something she neither wanted nor craved, it churned her stomach in ways that had her gasping for breath. "God, please let them be all right." But the sinking feeling in her gut told her otherwise.

But knowing that staying where she was, Jessica Simmons knew if she were to survive she would have to keep moving—if not for her then she'd do it for them. Though exhaustion had taken its toll on her, the young woman remained determined to overcome the obstacle towering over her.

Teeth grinding together, Jessica could easily see the source of her pain—and though blood had never bothered her, it occurred to her that if she didn't do something to stop the bleeding, she'd never live another day to see the sun set.

 _But first things first._ Though knowing that it would only worsen the pain, Jessica had suffered far worse than the familiar sight of bone protruding through flesh. And knowing that time was running out, instinct kicked in as she practically tore the utility belt from around her waist before tying it in a knot.

 _Now or never._ Mentally counting until three, Jessica prepared herself for the inevitable. Because the moment she snapped her leg in place, the last thing that reached her ears was the deafening scream that rumbled from her chest before she was consumed by nothing but darkness.

Blackout.

 _ **In our darkest moments, when life flashes before us, we find something. Something that keeps us going. Something that pushes us. For when all seemed lost, I found a truth.**_

It was the sound of a woman's voice calling out to her that roused the young woman from the deep unconsciousness that claimed her moments before. A _melodious_ whisper that pulled her from the darkened abyss—a feeling that could be described as warm, welcoming and most of all, reassuring. That even in darkness, there could be light.

 _"Do you seek redemption, child?"_ It was a soft whisper that caressed her skin in ways she had never thought possible, a temptation that seemed to pull at the strings.

 _ **Redemption**_? Did someone such as her deserve such an act of kindness? To right her wrongs in hopes of starting anew? Was it possible? The mere thought—no. This couldn't be real.

"Who are you?" She could not move, nor could she utter a word in retaltion but a small part of her knew that whoever this was, they could sense the turmoil of questions raging within her.

 _"Who and what I am does not matter,"_ the ethereal woman murmured in response. _"—your soul weeps and yet you deny its right to the answers it seeks. There is so much you still have to learn, my child. You have so much power within you and you waste it on such trivial things."_

Nothing was making sense. Yes, she sought answers but how did this woman know? What was there to learn? All this was making her head pound in protest, her mind trying to make sense of the sudden happenings occurring but to no avail, it all seemed futile on her part to try and understand.

" _You have forgotten me and thus you have forgotten yourself. You have denied me what I so rightfully deserve but yet I cannot fault you, my child. For years you have been fed these lies of false pretenses and a future that does not exist,"_ a sense of dread filled her once more; the pain pulsing through her veins that of a blazing fire scorching its path across her skin. _"—it is time that you open your eyes and see the truth of what you are. What you must sacrifice."_

"I don't understand," the young woman mused in confusion. "—what's going on? Who are you? What do you mean?" But nothing but silence greeted her in the darkness, the warmth that had radiated from the unknown woman who had reached out to her.

Sacrifice. What sacrifice? Had she not made enough? But despite all, the young woman couldn't help but crave the warmth the entity provided—because in truth, that was what the woman remained.

The unknown. "Come on man," distantly she could hear voices echo in the distance, meshing together in flutter of sounds that made her ears hurt. "—I saw it happen. She couldn't have survived that crash."

 _I'm here!_ But she couldn't find it in herself to scream the words that she was desperate for them to hear, with death looming so close, the young woman was forced to remember the woman's words. _"You are above them all. Stronger than them all. Do not give in to these lies. Open your eyes and see the truth of what you are."_ What she was?

"I am not giving up, all right. Am I the only one who heard her scream?" There was a brief moment of silence and Jessica could swore that her heart leaped in joy. "She's here somewhere—."

And it took her a moment to realize that the scream tearing past her lips had been her own—desperation to see another day having fueled the decaying embers of her fire. "William Lennox! I swear to God I will haunt you and Sarah for the rest of my eternal life," relief flooded through her the moment she caught sight of shadowed figures rushing down the sandy slope of the deserted plains Qatar was known for.

"Jesus Christ," though it was a far stretch, Jessica Simmons couldn't help but chuckle in sheer disbelief as the man finally came to a stop, dropping to his knees before gripping her shoulders in a firm grip. "—you are the most craziest bitch I have ever met."

"Yeah," she murmured through the pain, grinning in response before flicking her gaze to those around him—Epps, Donnelly and Fig being the most recognizable. "You guys made it, huh?"

And it was then that slammed into her full force. The happenings finally taking a toll on her. And nothing made her swallow harder than knowing that she was wrong. All this time and the truth had been staring her straight in the face. "Don't you close those eyes on me," Lennox snapped in a firm tone, jolting her from her troubled findings before snapping his fingers in her face. "—do you have a first aid kit on you?"

Nodding her head, Jessica could barely utter a word as she pointed a trembling finger towards the burning wreckage of what had once been a F-22 before shrugging her shoulders. "Had would be the better term," she murmured before forcing a smile. "-though I have some bandages."

Shaking his head in utter disbelief, the man finally turned his gaze downwards her frame before stopping at the bloodied limb oozing blood. His face paled instantly. "You'll be fine," he assured her before turning his head towards the group of men, which only then she discovered the familiar form of the Qatari boy, Mahfouz. "—could you spare me some of that water?"

Though it took the boy longer to comprehend what William was asking, he quickly snapped to attention before reaching for the flask in the small pouch he carried. "Here." Though he made note not to look anywhere but at her wounded leg, Jessica couldn't help but offer him a reassuring smile.

"This is gonna sting."

 _Dear Jesus._ As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, the firm grip holding her down barely warned the young woman before an unbearable pain shot through her body—a shrill scream of pain tumbled from her lips and it was then and there that she finally decided that she wanted no more.

"She passed out." The moment the woman slumped, it became ever aware to Robert Epps that the woman had lost consciousness, the shock most probably having taken its toll on her—though he still could not quite fathom how she was still breathing.

But considering that miracles only happened once, the man was just as relieved as everyone else—despite Fig mumbling incoherent words in Spanish, Epps could see concern shimmering behind William's eyes.

"We should camp here for the night." The man murmured glancing at the woman and when no objection came, the Captain knew that his men were rather to exhausted to express their thoughts on the matter or still trying to comprehend what the hell happened.

He was still having a hard time adjusting to what occurred hours prior but knowing that time was wasting, the man honestly prayed that he'd get his men safely back to the States without minimum casualties—though looking at Simmons, he knew that would be easier said than done.

Though if it were truly up to him, the man would have pressed on through the night but knowing that his men, Mahfouz and Simmons needed as much rest as possible—William Lennox knew that it was the least he could do.

Shaken and troubled, the man was beyond thankful that he was still breathing; functioning properly and still alive to see another day. And though the unknown threat remained, Lennox could only hope that he'd still live long enough to hold his baby girl in his arms and know that he still had a wife to go home too.

"Get some rest," Lennox murmured in a firm tone, giving his men no room to argue before returning his concerned gaze back towards the woman. "—because we're gonna need it."

Looking at the grimace of pain flashing across the young woman's face, William couldn't help but think of his wife—it made his heart ache knowing he was that close to never seeing her again.

He had been this close to giving up on finding Simmons, the young woman who took no bullshit and did what she wanted before thinking of the consequences. It made him remember the day she had earned her callsign as the notorious "El Diablo."

Though as he remembered the day, guilt once again washed over him. Had it not been for her calling out to him, he would have succumbed to the fact that there was no possibility that she could have survived that fatal crash—which made him truly marvel at how strong and determined she was.

Though stubborn, in a sense she reminded him somewhat of Sarah. For it was that revelation that spurred him forward. He couldn't give up on her, not after what she had sacrificed.

And despite uttering the promise within his heart, William knew that it wasn't over. _**No**_. This was just the tip of the iceberg and the beginning hadn't even started yet.

* * *

 _Author Note:_ Considering that I had all the work saved on my iPhone, I was rather angered to see that somehow I managed to clear all written work of the chapters I have written out for Among the Stars and thankfully somehow remembered how this chapter went. I hope that you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who has read and followed this story, as well as those who favorited it. I know that begging for reviews is a little too much to ask for but I would really like to know what you guys think.

If I could just get three or more reviews from this chapter, I promise that I'll do what I can to make this as enjoyable to read just as much as I enjoy writing it.

But without further ado, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint as a lot of questions are probably being asked right now. All will be revealed in the next chapter, though not everything. The only thing that will actually be revealed is the moments that lead up to Jessica crashing the F-22 up until now.

So hopefully that covers some things up. But let's wrap this up. Have a lovely morning, afternoon and evening.

Love,

Jess.


	4. Chapter Four: Iredescent

_Among the Stars_

 _by J. N. Williamson_

 _"The greatest weakness of must humans is their hesitancy to tell others how they love them while they're alive." — Optimus Prime._

 _ **There is more to them than meets the eye.**_

 **Disclaimer** : I am in no means associated with the creators of Transformers, nor do I own anything.

 **Claimer** : I merely own my Original Characters and their fictional appearance within the cray-zay world we so love.

* * *

x

x

x

 **Chapter Four: Iredescent.**

x

x

x

* * *

If there was one thing that meant more to him than his dedication to a cause that by all counts shouldn't exist, it would be his love and devotion to his daughter. And though the man proved to be a pain in the ass, he was good at what he did —despite approaching things in ways that would be inappropriate— and that much anyone with a eyes could admit.

 _Denial_.

It was ever present—like a predator prowling behind caged bars, rattling and howling in hopes for an unfortunate soul to stroll by and take pity on the monster it had become, Thomas Banachek had seen enough in his life to know that the man seated a distance from him was broken beyond belief.

Not that he could blame him. For all the years he had known the man, not once had he ever seen the man act out in rage and violence but knowing that there was a first for everything, it was at that moment that Banachek knew that no matter what he did, denial would overshadow his words.

For the conflicting emotions brimming behind the man's eyes was that of desperation, rage, pain and guilt. But most of all, hope.

And it was something that the solely needed, because there was no doubt in his mind that a hurricane was approaching—one which they had never seen before.

* * *

 _Pathetic_.

Though she tried to bring up a strong front, the pained whimpers that would wheeze past her lip at the slightest pressure made the woman gnaw at her lip in absolute mortification—though at herself mostly.

Whimpering like a dog being kicked, she had voiced her thoughts, which had proved to be a mistake on her part. And despite being the same rank as the man, she dared not go against his orders. But having suffered through much worse than the useless limb that refused to cooperate, Jessica Simmons had taken his words to heart and in simple terms, sucked it up and moved on.

But guilt was ever present. Being the reason that they weren't getting towards their destination faster than planned, Simmons couldn't help but let out a whimper once more when the pain became a little unbearable.

"Just take a deep breath," Robert Epps murmured as her grip slackened before tightening their hold on his shoulder. It surprised him that she had gotten this far without collapsing, though looking at her fatigued expression, he knew it was fast approaching.

Having developed a slight fever through the night, Epps knew that if she didn't get medical attention ASAP—no. He refused to think of anything negative. "Let's have a look at that leg."

Though they had stopped two hours prior to cleanse the wound with clean water, something that the group couldn't exactly afford to waste —though not that he would exactly dub it as waste— Epps could see that the constant pressure she was putting her body through was causing her pain; as the clean bandage they had wrapped around her leg had soaked through completely.

"I'll be fine," Simmons found herself whispering, a reassuring smile tugging at her lips as the group came to a slight stop. "I just need a little breather." Leaning heavily against the man, Jessica could barely contain the whimper as she tried her best to move the useless limb.

But like all the times the group had stopped, silence was the last thing that Jessica needed—because no matter what she did, the events of what had placed them in their current situation would flash before her; questions arising within her mind, ones which she could not answer.

It had happened so fast—his words being the last thing she registered before darkness had engulfed her. She still found it hard to believe that she was still alive and breathing, though death still loomed closer and closer.

 _But that still didn't answer her question._ Whatever had attacked them, it was something out of this world—and it had struck a cord of familiarity within her that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"English, please. English." It was the rambles of Spanish that broke her train of thought, her surroundings finally registering through her mind. Her gaze slid across the sandy landscape before settling on the overturned —knowing deep down that it had seen better days— tank, a slight reprieve from the blaring sun before hobbling forward, wincing as she did so. "Just give me a second."

Catching the concerned gaze from Epps and Lennox, Simmons merely brushed them off with a wave of her hand and stared intently at soaked bandage. That was her _blood._ How much had she lost? In simple terms, Jessica Simmons found herself sceptical, though it should not be mistaken for ungratefulness, as her heart was still beating. It just added more fire to the flames.

Shaking her head from the dark thoughts that crossed her mind, the young woman couldn't help but recall the words spoken to her by the ethereal woman. HHad it been a figment of her imagination or was it as real as it could get?

"I've never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton," blinded briefly at the intense rays of sun reigning down upon her face, Jessica Simmoms blinked rapidly as she stared at the thermal camera clutched in Epps hands before turning her attention towards Lennox. "—like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field."

Despite the theory being rather hard to process, Simmons merely bade the time by breathing deeply through her nose. "That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?" Donnelly questioned, his face expressed in utter disbelief at the mere thought of what Epps had said—something that Simmons found herself agreeing upon.

"Man, I don't know." A brief look of confusion spiked through her system at Fig's uncertainty, his gaze flickering back and forth before fingering the cross around his neck—and much to her dismay, Lennox seemed rather interested in what the man had to say.

"My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, you know. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over."

 _Then I guess that makes two of us,_ Simmons thought with a slight deadpan, Fig's words doing nothing but making them all shift in slight trepidation. "How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?" _Though leave it to Donnelly to break the ice_ , Jessica Simmons thought with a deadpan expression.

It churned her stomach, the sudden nausea that washed over her. A whimper once more tumbled past her lips, a sound that William Lennox was quick to pick up on. "You okay?"

 _No she wasn't._ But she simply spared him the truth by nodding her head, gaze returning towards Epps as he handed the thermal camera towards Lennox. "When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

A sense of dread filled her stomach as his words registered through her mind and the events once more flashed before her. "Like Fig said," Simmons spoke up as she once more mustered a strength she never knew she had by pushing herself up on trembling feet, her legs shaking at the sudden pressure before flicking her gaze between the group of men before stopping at the small form of Mahfouz. "—this ain't over."

Holding the thermal camera, Lennox merely sighed softly under his breath before taking a small step backwards, "All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here."

 _I don't think they know. I don't think anyon—._ Though a small part of her hissed that her assumption was wrong on that part, Jessica Simmons merely pushed the raging turmoil of emotions within her aside before readjusting her arm across the shoulders of Epps. "Just take it easy," he eased before looking back towards Lennox. "My radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial."

Turning towards the Qatari boy, Lennox briefly kneeled before him and gripped his shoulder in reassurance. "Hey, Mahfouz. You know, how far do you live from here?"

Mahfouz merely stepped forward before pointing towards the mountainous landscape before and around them. "Not far. Just up that mountain."

Lennox smiled in slight relief, something that Simmons shares wholeheartedly with the men around her. "Do they have a phone?"

Mahfouz once more nodded, "Yes." Leaning heavily against Epps, something that she found herself doing more often, the relief she felt was short lived as a pang of pain shot through her body.

Lennox noting her pained expression frowned in concern, though decided against voicing it—another thing she was thankful for. "All right, let's hit it."

* * *

 **Author Note:** I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, as I was hesitant at posting it. Though one might call it paranoia, because I honestly think that my writing skill has taken a step or two backwards. But aside from that, I honestly hope that you enjoy it. I hope that you enjoyed the little brief point of view from Banachek and how this chapter turned out. Though I would also like to thank those who have read, followed and favorited this story—as it means the world to me to know that you guys —though I hope so— love what I'm writing. I can't do this without you guys, despite the words sounding cliché. So once more, thank you so much.

But other than that, let me know what you thought.

Love,

Jesse.


	5. Chapter Five: Plunder

**Among the Stars**

 **by J. N. Williamson**

 _"The greatest weakness of must humans is their hesitancy to tell others how they love them while they're alive." — Optimus Prime._ _**There is more to them than meets the eye.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I am in no means associated with the creators of Transformers, nor do I own anything.

 **Claimer:** I merely own my Original Characters and their fictional appearance within the cray-zay world we so love.

 **I have been busy with this chapter for three days and seven hours, and yet the cold has frozen my fingers and rendered me to retire to the comfort and warmth of my bed. I apologize for not having updated in a while, so hopefully this will make up for that.**

 **I am also working on a new story -que the eye rolls and groans– which will be revolving around the Hobbit and the Elder Scrolls. I have major plans for that idea though I'm still busy working out all the kinks and what not. I won't be promising when I'd manage to update, so it will come in time. I'm trying to write our future chapters so I can maintain a schedule for when I'd update; so I'm still working on that.**

 **I am once again sorry for the long delayed update, as I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint. I am rather iffy about it but let's just blame paranoia once more. Hope you guys like this new chapter and I can't wait to see what you guys think.**

* * *

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 **Chapter Five: Plunder.**

* * *

It pushed back at the forefront of her mind—the ominous feeling that something terrible was about to befall them; something that had the young woman keenly observing their surroundings with the eyes of a hawk.

And despite exhaustion having taken its place deep within her muscles, the young woman remained determined to push ahead. Being prepared for the inevitable was something she had been taught at a young age and despite it being easier said than done, Jessica Simmons refused to give up.

Silence.

No one dared utter a word and despite being grateful for it, Jessica Simmons couldn't help but loathe it at the same time. It made her think and when her mind wandered, dangerous things came to light.

Questions arose within her mind and though she tried to answer them as best she could, the young woman couldn't help but recall the woman's words and the events that had taken place. The sense of familiarity she had felt upon hearing her voice confused Jessica in a state where she questioned her own sanity—whether this was all real or perhaps a figment of her imagination.

It had been agreed on that the group wouldn't be taking a break, Lennox —and herself included— having decided that if their destination was as close as Mahfouz had said, resting was not an option; not if they wanted to see another day.

Heaving a grunt as it became rather hard to breath, Simmons brushed off the concerned look Epps gave her before hobbling to the side—the pain in her leg ever present but something that she had managed to push back at the furthest reaches of her mind. "I'm okay," she murmured in a reassuring tone, her gaze flickering back and forth—searching for anything that might seem as a threat before readjusting her grip on the man's shoulder.

Rolling her shoulder in hopes of appeasing the tension that had coiled up inside her muscles, the sudden shift in sand had her jumping. "Chill," Epps chuckled before pulling her towards him once more, her arm once more settling itself over his shoulder. "—it's just the wind."

 _No_ , her mind whispered in retaliation. _It was something more than just wind._ But knowing that she didn't need to add more arising problems to the group of troubled men, Simmons kept her thoughts to herself before focusing her attention on another subject.

Her father.

It had been a long time since she had allowed her mind to stray towards the man and despite all, she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him. Because God, she did. If there was one thing she regretted in life, it would be how she had left things.

Just like her mother had, she had broken her promise and left without so much as a whisper—just a note with ill meant words. She had hurt him and she didn't even have the decency to admit it, let alone to herself.

He had written her so many letters and not once had she opened them—not once had she taken the time to sit down and write back. Her pride had kept her from doing just that because in truth, what could she say?

Shaking her thoughts from the path it had strolled upon, Jessica Simmons supposed that this was a mere sign from above that should she ever find herself at the mercy of Death himself, mending broken bonds would be at the top of her list.

Running a exhausted hand across her tired face, the young woman wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sweat clinging to her forehead before grunting, "I could really use a cold beer right about now."

"That's the most sensible thing I have ever heard you say," Donnelly commented as murmurs of agreements were exchanged between the group, something that Simmons was grateful for—as it eased some tension. "—Simmons."

Grinning in response, the young woman couldn't help but groan once more as nausea settled itself within her stomach—her throat burning as she desperately tried to swallow it down.

"Just take it easy." Though the soothing hand rubbing circles between her shoulder blades were meant for comfort, Jessica Simmons could honestly admit that feeling pleasant at the moment was an unachievable feat.

Nodding her head in agreement, the young woman pushed the pain once more back into its cage before straightening her posture. "Let's keep moving. I don't like the idea of being out in the open," and once more she flicked her gaze about their surroundings before adjusting her arm across Epps' shoulder. "—I'll be fine."

Despite taking a few moments to recollect her thoughts and will her tired limbs forward, Jessica Simmons berated herself for appearing so weak.

And even though her leg pulsed in retaliation, as anyone suffering her injuries would, the young woman remained determined to prove that it would not best her. That by some miracle everything would be fine—even though every fiber in her being screamed otherwise.

Her thoughts strayed once more—the subject of her father being the main concern. It didn't fail her notice that the man was probably beside himself with worry, considering that the whole world had most certainly been notified of the events that had taken place.

A brush of death certainly seemed to evict the guilt she had pushed aside whenever she'd think of her father. And once more the subject of peace came to mind.

She would have cackled at the sheer irony behind the word itself. Peace; it was something that humanity had fought for over centuries, but not once achieving. Not in this era or the next, the act itself still remained untouched.

For there would always be conflict and war, whether she admitted it or not.

There was always something—. "Let's hope this telephone line works."

Blinking as she had been lost in thought, nothing but utter relief flooded through her as the small village slowly came into view—the spark of hope that she had thought would never rekindle flickered to life, only seconds before it was once more devoured by the jaws of despair.

 _Oh God._

For a moment, time itself seemed to stand still as her eyes widened at the dilemma happening before her; the flight or fight question. The instinctual feeling had the girl stumbling backwards, keen eyes watching on in trepidation as dunes of sand took to the sky, the sudden loud metallic groan the only indication of warning before screeching its descent towards the ground.

"Heads up!"

"Heads up! Hey!"

"Heads up! Whoa!" Spasms of pain shot through her system as she found herself hobbling forward, a grunt wheezing past her lips as her knees buckled at the sheer pressure being forced upon them before collapsing to the ground.

 _Useless_.

Despite the numerous shouts filling the air and men scrambling out the way to avoid from being squashed under the tower, Donnelly remained unfazed before turning towards the group, Simmons coughing as she managed to inhale the dust lingering in the air from the impact the tower had made. "What the heck was that?"

Idiot. Shaking her head at the man's question, her gaze turned towards their Spanish companion, the man having shrugged while gesturing a arm towards the tower and much to her dismay proceeded to explain what occurred in Spanish.

"English, dude. English." Donnelly commented with a shake of his head, the group clearly shaken at the sudden turn of events. Having receded to that of a dull ache she dared not scratch, Simmons accepted the offered hand from Lennox—frowning in disbelief as the man himself shoved a M4A1 Carbine in her awaiting hands, eyebrow cocked in question.

"Precaution, Simmons." Pursing her lips in a thin line at the hidden message behind the man's words, Simmons could barely contain the dread that filled her stomach as her gaze drifted towards the village before them.

For a tense moment all Jessica Simmons could remember was the harsh sound of her voice coming out in haggard gasps, her heart pounding against her chest and the blood rushing through her veins—the tendrils of trepidation seizing ahold of her soul and sinking deep into muscle and tissue.

And then shit hit the fan in a matter of seconds—and the young woman could barely contain the scream that wheezed past her parted lips at metallic shing that reached her ears before gunfire pierced the silence.

Pain all but forgotten, the young woman simply gave way to the adrenaline pumping through her body, mindful not to shoot blindly at the ground beneath her. "Open fire! Contact! Contact!" Barely registering that the words tumbled from her mouth, Jessica Simmons barely managed to dive out the way as something seemed to sprout from the earth beneath them—sand and dust flying in all directions.

And for another tense moment, Jessica Simmons would have loved to believe that this was as simple as a dream, an illusion that her mind had conjured but as she slowly pushed herself up from the ground, she knew it wouldn't be as simple as that. "Everybody, quiet. Settle."

Heart jumping in her throat, Jessica Simmons could barely gather her bearings when the loud screech that pierced the silence that had settled over the group set a motion of events that still managed to knock the breath from her very lungs, the young woman watching on in absolute mortification as rapid gunfire filled the air. "Get up! Get up! Come on!" Wincing as she was all but yanked to her feet, Jessica Simmons barely felt the pain as she sprinted from the danger gaining upon them, ducking and rolling down a sandy slope before hobbling forward.

"Whoaaaa!" Nothing seemed to matter at that moment as the group of soldiers rushed towards the safety of the village—and despite the adrenaline pushing her forward, Jessica Simmoms couldn't help but stumble to a sudden stop, hair flying as she whipped her head towards the commotion behind her.

Metallic. Dangerous. And armed to the bone –or rather metal— Jessica Simmons could feel the fear sinking into her body at the sight before her. It seemed to resemble the shape of a scorpion, though much larger and more deadlier than those she had seen in her life, the young woman couldn't help but find it rather ironic that death seemed privy to end their lives as quick and painless as possible—though she wouldn't quite dub it as painless.

"Get your ass moving!" Yanked once more, the young woman could feel her ears straining at the onslaught continued around her—screams, gunfire and debris scattering about.

Lennox grunted as the two continued to move forward, the pitiful whimper that tumbled from her lips was enough to make her stop breathing. When had she become so pathetic? Had she not overcome her fears?

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Jessica Simmons mustered the courage and determination she had hid within her before pushing forward with all her might. "Go! Move it!"

The sound of the villagers yelling out in Arabian was enough to make her ears ring, the situation becoming more realistic than moments before—the sound deafening as more screeches filled the air.

"Take cover!" Scrambling behind a pillar, Jessica eased her breathing while maintaining a firm grip on the Carbine clutched in her hands before glancing about the carnage.

Lennox scrambled for cover, his firm grip holding Mahfouz as the two rushed forward. "Fig, Simmons! Cover the rear! Cover fire! Move it! Fig, cover the rear! Epps! Cover the rear! Move it! Come on!"

Making sure that there were no friendlies in her line of sight, the young woman threw caution out the wind the moment she opened fire, her focus intent on giving this thing a piece of her mind.

"Give me a mag!" Having run out of ammo, the young woman cursed words that had never left her lips; briefly taking the time into maneuvering her way towards Fig, his wild eyes briefly meeting her own. "This shit is loco!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she murmured before reloading the rounds in the Carbine before opening fire once more, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip in hopes that this would all be over soon.

The villagers scrambled around in swarms, trying to get away from the metallic scorpion and despite the extra firepower, the thing remained standing.

The group continued to move behind low walls and piles of rocks, all the while trying to take the thing down, not that it seemed possible at the moment, Simmons noted.

They shot at the metallic fiend furiously, only breaking from their gunfire when they needed a fresh magazine of ammunition—another thing that seemed to amaze the young woman.

But as the group continued to push back, their message loud and clear —not backing down without a fight —the thing seemed peeved at the sudden turn of events itself and Jessica Simmons could only watch as it began to fire heavier ammunition, as if sensing that something was bound to give—you either kill or be killed.

From her vantage point behind the wall that provided some semblance of coverage, the young woman could clearly see that this thing meant business, as it blew up buildings and sent bodies flying through the air—and despite having seen her fare share of what happened in the acts of war, death being not so far being, it made her bitter and angered.

Watching as it scuttled around on the compacted sand, the barrage of bullets and explosives from them making no effect on its metal armor, she couldn't help but notice something.

And upon further inspection, Jessica Simmons could safely assume that this thing wasn't as stupid as she made it to be—it was toying with them.

This thing was more intelligent than it let on and much to her dismay, Jessica Simmons couldn't help but question its origins. Craning her head towards the form of Will stumbling out the small, destroyed house, phone pressed against his ear and a look of utter frustration expressed on his face, Jessica Simmons couldn't help but huff in amusement.

"I'm in the middle of a war!" Lennox yelled into the phone, maneuvering his way towards Epps, "This is friggin' ridiculous!"

Dodging flying debris as the man himself slowly made his way towards Epps, Simmons diverted her attention towards the matter at hand—making sure this thing stayed preoccupied until help came along.

"I need a credit card! Epps, where's your wallet?" Heaving a grunt, Epps took a second to answer Will, pausing in his gunfire, "Pocket!"

Ducking behind the man and crouching down, frustration once more appeared on the man's features as he continued to pat alongside the various pockets on the man's cargo pants. "Which pocket?"

"My back pocket!" Epps yelled back over his shoulder—one which Lennox yelled back in retaliation, "You got ten back pockets!" The man shouted, as he scrambled with the many pockets and clips on Epps' cargo pants, throwing his hands up in frustration—and despite the scenario, Simmons merely found the situation more amusing.

"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!" Epps shouted over his shoulder again at Lennox before resuming his rapid gunfire. For if there was one thing the man despised, it was distractions.

Having fished the thin leather wallet out of the pocket, Jessica continued to watch from her peripheral vision as Lennox crouched down in a safe spot before flipping through the cards, "It's visa!" Will managed to croak into the phone, the carnage around them making it rather hard for him to mutter coherent words.

"Shit," roused from her thoughts once more, Jessica Simmons patted herself down before mentally berating her idiocy that she didn't make not of asking for more mags before turning her attention towards Fig, "I need a mag!"

Barely having enough time to catch the cartridge flying towards her, she only had a few seconds to spare before reloading her weapon and opening fire once more. "Epps! Pentagon!"

Through the turmoil, Simmons managed to hear the disbelieved words for Epps as he spoke into the phone, "I ain't never seen this in my life!" Epps yelled over the noise of explosions as the metallic Scorpion wildly rolled around, "Need gunships on station ASAP!"

Knowing that Lennox had succeeded into coming in contact with the Pentagon, Jessica Simmons could only pray that help came soon. But despite all their effort, the situation was quick to fall out of hands as the group finally came to realize that whatever this thing was—losing was not an option.

The group dove for cover as the scorpion launched a barrage of lasers that tore great gouts of earth out of the ground and ripped stone effortlessly asunder, something that seemed to bring Jessica out her daze and hitting the ground as a salvo of missiles slammed into the building behind her.

"Jesus," she cursed once more as the familiar click of having run empty hit her ears. Yelling out in absolute frustration, Jessica once more threw caution out the wind the moment she stood from the destroyed pillar—her eyes wild and roaming across her surroundings before setting her gaze upon something that made her grin in absolute glee. "Honey, I think I just found my Christmas present."

And without wasting any time the young woman scrambled towards the RPG sitting casually amongst the rubble of stone and debris, her movements quick though sluggish as she hefted the weaponry on her shoulder. Forcing herself upright, Jessica Simmons barely registered her movements as she ducked behind a crumbled wall—head slightly peeking behind the only means of coverage before taking aim.

"—eight man team north of orange smoke! Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!" And nothing frustrated her more than learning that despite the excitement, the RPG turned out to be nothing but a dud.

Having expected nothing less, Jessica Simmons could only grunt in anger as Epps words finally echoed through her mind, "Lennox! The heat's coming!"

"Come on," murmuring a silent plea to whomever was listening at that moment, nothing prepared her for the sheer force that managed to knock her off balance—the sudden impact of a missile finding its target reverberating across the sky being nothing but music to her ears. "Hoorah!"

"Bet that stung like a bitch—!"

"Simmons!" Waving her hand in dismissal, the young woman shook her shoulders in hopes of releasing some tension before throwing a thumbs up at the bewildered look from both Lennox and Epps.

Having heard it through the loud commotion around them, Lennox seemed to come out of the shock before he hurried towards the safety behind a wall before calling out, "Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!"

Maneuvering herself forward, the young woman kept low as she reached for her Carbine rifle before flicking on the beam and aiming it towards the metallic scorpion hell bent on finishing what it started.

It took more than a few seconds before fighter planes roared in overhead, swooping down low in perfect formation. "Bite that bitch."

And just as the words slipped from her mouth, gunfire reigned from above—hitting the scorpion with heavy rounds that no doubt would leave a sting against the armor before dropping two different sets of missiles, dirt spraying in the air and chunks of stone flying.

It was then that the frightful whimpers reached her ears and without thinking of any consequences, Jessica Simmons acted upon instinct. Dropping the now useless rifle to the ground, the young woman couldn't move fast enough as her body collided with the trembling form of the young little girl standing in watch as everything crumbled around them. "Shit," Jessica Simmons cursed under her breath as she tried her best to shield the small girl from harm—taking the brunt of the force with a harsh intake of breath, teeth gnashing together as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

For had it not been for the spasms of pain shooting through her, Jessica Simmoms would have brushed it aside but as darkness crept through her vision—all and everything around her creating nothing but static and blurred images, the young woman could only inhale sharply as blood coated her hand; the crismon liquid dribbling unto the ground beneath her and staining the sand upon contact, death never seemed more inviting at the destruction occurring around her.

She wasn't aware of how much time had passed —though not much, she calculated as the sound of battle still raged on behind and around her. What chance did they truly stand?

 _"Let go, my child. I shall remain at your side until you are ready."_

Though comforting, a question arose within her mind as she succumbed to the darkness descending upon her; would she ever be ready?

* * *

 **Author Note:** I have edited this chapter and added more content—as I apologize for the sudden change. I would just like to thank _NordicAutobotGirl_ for having pointed out my small mistake, as I have corrected it now. I would like to thank everyone who has read, followed and favorited this story as well as to those who have taken the time into reviewing. It truly means the world to me. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

Much love,

Jesse.


End file.
